


Broken Wings

by talitha78



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: A Holmes/Watson vid for the firstSherlock Holmesfilm starring Robert Downey Jr. and Jude Law.You're half of the flesh and blood that makes me whole. Prepare yourselves for a straight shot of un-ironic schmoopy angst. Yes, my friends, I'm bringing the SCHMANGST.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Vid originally created in 2010.
> 
> Original notes: This vid is dedicated to Katie Forsythe. Not that I think that this vid approaches anywhere near the magnificence of Katie's fics, but damn, she makes the schmangst **cool** , y'all.

**Title:** Broken Wings  
**Song Artist:** Mr. Mister  
**Fandom:** _Sherlock Holmes_  
**Pairing:** Holmes/Watson  
**Summary:** _You're half of the flesh and blood that makes me whole_. Prepare yourselves for a straight shot of un-ironic schmoopy angst. Yes, my friends, I'm bringing the SCHMANGST.

[Broken Wings, 146MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/5jvv15ylxv.wmv)  
[Broken Wings, 26MB avi file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/cobhjl52eb.avi) Click to download.

**Streaming:** [ Broken Wings on **YouTube**](http://www.youtube.com/user/talitha78onLJ#p/u/0/yODx9tjCnh0).  


The original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/195416.html).


End file.
